Chalk-Zoners 2: The Wild Down Under
Chalk-Zoners 2: The Wild Down Under is an animated adventure comedy film based on the characters of ChalkZone and takes place in the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls Universe. Plot When a prince got kidnapped by a bad hunter, Rudy and his friends head to the kingdom of Outback-Tralia where they met one of the rescuers, Penn Zero and his wiseman/best friend Boone. Cast * E.G. Daily as Rudy Tabootie, the main protagonist * Candi Milo as Snap, Rudy's creation and friend * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez, friend of Rudy * Thomas Middlemitch as Penn Zero, one of Outback-Tralia's Search and Rescue Heroes * Adam DeVine as Boone, Penn's best friend * Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund, an Australian Easter Bunny who runs the Search and Rescue Center and Penn and Boone's boss * Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Eagle * Demi Lovato as Smurfette, a girl smurf who is friend to Penn and Boone and wants to help the heroes out a bit more * Rainn Wilson as Gargamel, an evil wizard who seeks to find the golden bird and be the king of Outback-Traila. * Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf, the fatherly Smurf leader of the Boy Smurfs and Smurf Willow's former arch-rival. * Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf a strong Smurf who has a crush on Smurfette. * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf, an accident-prone Smurf. * Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf, a clever Smurf. * Julia Roberts as Smurf Willow, the motherly Smurf leader of the Girl Smurfs and Papa Smurf's former arch-rival. * Michelle Rodriguez as Smurf Storm, a street-smart female Smurf who doesn't trust Smurfette. * Ellie Kemper as Smurf Blossom, an energetic girl Smurf who quickly befriends Smurfette. * Ariel Winter as Smurf Lily, a gentle girl Smurf. * Meghan Trainor as Smurf Melody, a musical girl Smurf. * Jake Johnson as Grouchy Smurf, a Smurf who is always grouchy. * Gordon Ramsay as Baker Smurf, a Smurf who bakes cakes. * Tituss Burgess as Vanity Smurf, a Smurf who is obsessed with his looks. * Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey Smurf, a Smurf that plays pranks on others. * Jeff Dunham as Farmer Smurf, a Smurf who is a farmer. * Andrew St. Germain as Nosey Smurf, a Smurf who peeks in on private activities. * Melissa Sturm as Smurf Jade, a female Smurf. * Frank Welker as Azrael, Gargamel's pet cat. * Dee Bradley Baker as Monty, Gargamel's pet vulture. * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon Trivia * The spin-off will be set in the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls Universe as it takes place after Hikaru & Tsubasa: Frozen Kingdom and its sets in the medieval ages like Teapunzel: Tangled in Action. * John Debney and Bruce Broughton will provide the main music for the film while the additional music is provided by Ryan Shore, Joby Talbot, Heitor Pereria, and Christopher Lenntez. Gallery Rudy.gif|'Rudy' Penny.png|'Penny' Snap.png|'Snap' Penn Zero.jpg|'Penn Zero' Boone Wiseman.jpg|'Boone' Bunnymund.jpg|'Bunnymund' Mighty Eagle.png|'Mighty Eagle' Smurfette.png|'Smurfette' Papa Smurf.png|'Papa Smurf' Hefty Smurf.png|'Hefty Smurf' Clumsy Smurf.png|'Clumsy Smurf' Brainy Smurf.png|'Brainy Smurf' Smurfwillow.png|'Smurfwillow' Smurfblossom.png|'Smurfblossom' Smurfstorm.png|'Smurfstorm' Smurflily.png|'Smurflily' Buster Moon.png|'Buster Moon' Gargamel.png|'Gargamel' Azrael.png|'Azrael' Category:Angry Birds Category:Smurfs: The Lost Village Category:KirbyStarWickett Category:ChalkZone Category:The Rescuers Category:Based on Movies Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Jetsons: The Movie Category:Films in the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls Universe Category:Spin-Offs Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Sing Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Sequels